Changes
by notabum
Summary: Everyone goes through changes...right? Everyone loses there loved ones right? Everyone dies some day right? But why do I feel like I'm losing my mind? My friends are trying to help but it only makes things worse. I have a lot to live for they say. But they don't know what I'm going through. Somebody please help me
1. Chapter 1

**Notabum: well i have not been on here in a long time...but im back so HI EVERYONE I MISSED YOU ALL (not really because i never met you) but i miss you guys still**

* * *

_Everyone escaped heavenly host, well Naomi,Yoshki,Ayumi,and I made it out. My little sister Yuka died in that place. Iv'e chose to not give up on living. i'll try to be happy, at least i'm still living..._**  
**

**_Naomi POV_**

It's been half a year since heavenly host. Things will still never be the same, but at least we are still living."N-Naomi, are you OK?" I looked up to see that Satoshi was shaking me.

"Yeah...i'm fine Satoshi..." I could tell Satoshi didn't believe me by the face he made."What were you thinking about?

" Satoshi sounded like he was serious."I-I was thinking about heavenly host..." I looked back at Satoshi, he just let out a sigh and let go of my shoulders

"Naomi...you shouldn't think about that place..." I knew he was right. The more I think about that place the more I miss Seiko.

"Your right Satoshi..." I smiled at Satoshi and I let out a small laugh. Satoshi just smiled a little. I am worried for Satoshi, he just seems off...like something is wrong with him, I hope what ever it is he's OK.

"H-Hey Naomi,class is about to start..." I looked at Satoshi,then the clock that was in the hallway."Your right lets go..."

I grabbed Satoshi arm and and we walked to class. As we were walking I looked at Satoshi, he had a blank look on his face, it was like he was not really there."S-Satoshi are you OK? You look like your not all here" I knew something was bothering him

"Y-Yeah i'm OK,...why do you ask?" I will try to get him to tell me.

"Are you upset over Yuka's death still, if you are should-"

"I'm not upset over Yuka's death, OK Naomi!...Maybe alittle, i'm only upset because she is not alive. She should live a life,not be trapped forever..." What is Satoshi hiding from me? What happened the night we came back from heavenly host?

"Satoshi...what happened the night we came back from heavenly host? You left the school without saying a word,and the next day you came back to school looking like you lost sleep and was still are not acting like yourself,and WHY IS THAT!? I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" Satoshi I can't let you be sad,and upset for ever

"I don't want to tell you Nao-"

"WHY NOT!? You can't keep this in forever, so tell me everything Satoshi, and give me as much detail as you can!" I hope I don't make him feel like i'm pushing him to tell me...

"I glanced at my watch. It was right around nine.I can't even say how long I stood there in front of my house,afraid to go in. How could I possibly break the news about Yuka to our parents...?I was so dumbfounded by the obliviousness of my parents to Yuka's absence.I completely missed any chance I might have had to tell them what I couldn't keep it to myself forever,either. I collapsed on my bed,trying to figure out the best way to broach the subject...when I noticed a tiny box on my desk,adorned with a to the box sat an index card with a message on it.'To my dear big brother' Inside the box was another index card.'Bzzt! No prize for you ^_^ Toooo bad! But you know what today is,right?It's a big anniversary for the two of us! I've got something very special to give you later. After you get home,that is!' Yuka's room is connected to mine by a single door,and that's the only way get into her room you have to go through mine first...And it was from that room - a room that should have been empty - that I heard the sound of something rustling.I figured I could peek in through the keyhole,so as not to arouse when I did...I saw a very familiar eye looking back at me from the other side...then I heard a voice say 'Big brother...I'm so lonely...'..." I felt bad as Satoshi as he told me that...

"What happened after that Satoshi? Did anything else happen? Do you remember what happened after that? Why did you come to school all scared the next day?" I don't know why,but... I think he had it worse then me,and seiko...I mean I only lost my best friend, Satoshi lost his little sister.

"I sort of remember what happened after that...,but I don't want to talk about it." It was OK if Satoshi didn't want to talk about it...it may be to hard to talk about.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask all those things,and if you don't want to talk about it's OK .Hey Satoshi...I need to tell you something later, it's something about me,and Seiko, I need to tell you this,because I can't keep this in forever. I need to tell someone..." I know I can trust him

"O-OK...haha..we should get to class." He was started about ten minute's ago.

"OK lets go then..." We walked to class...I hope things can be as they use to be...back to class rep telling scary story's, Satoshi always being afraid of them,and me and Seiko being friends again,but I know that wont happen. So I can only hope,that Satoshi can act more like himself...

* * *

**Notabum: That was chapter one...chapter two will be up fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notabum**:** Hello people on the internet it's Halloween, my friend wrote this chapter at school,i'm just typing it for yeah just because I can. Halloween is a safe night,you take candy from people you don't even know,so fun in everyway. NOW to the story.**

* * *

_I should be lucky to still be alive. I should be lucky to still have my friends Yoshiki,Naomi,and shinozaki,But why do I feel useless? Hopeless,but whatever is telling me that I'm useless I need to fight_ it..

**Satoshi POV **

I sat in the classroom,the school day was over,and everyone was leaving the school. It was Naomi,Yoshiki,Shinozaki,and my turn to do cleaning duty. I really don't want to stay...it reminds me to much of the time before we went to heavenly host. To tell the truth,this whole school reminds me of it,but what really bothers me is that heavenly host was build in this spot,before this school. I'm going to transfer to a new school soon.I haven't told Naomi or anyone yet,and I'm planing on not telling them.I grabbed my bag and walked out the classroom,but I was stopped,then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Satoshi where are you going? Your staying to help out clean,right? Shinozaki said-" I couldn't take it anymore, I hated hearing the name Shinozaki. I don't want to tell Naomi to shut up or anything but-

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID! I MEAN SHE JUST WANTS US TO STAY SO SHE CAN DO THAT SACHIKO EVER AFTER CHARM AGAIN. SHE PLANED IT ALL OUT, SHE WANTED US ALL DEAD! SHINOZAKI THIS, SHINOZAKI THAT, IS THAT ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT?! **SHINOZAKI,I HATE THAT NAME SHINOZAKI**. I'ts all her fault." W-Why am I yelling...at Naomi? I'm sorry...It's like I lost control,I'm on a rampage...why can't I stop?

"Satoshi..."

"S-Sorry naomi I have to go home...I'm sorry Nao...mi..." I ran home without looking back. I just needed to be alone. I'm going to be alone for two weeks because, my parents left town,I have no little sister,and I'm planing to go to a new school soon.

"It's just me and Yuka..." What do I mean it's just me and Yuka,she's dead...right? M-Maybe I just need sleep.

* * *

**Naomi POV**

"Yes finally!...good job guys. So um Nakashima,how come Mochida couldn't come and help us?" I looked up at Shinozaki as she asked me that. To tell the truth I really didn't know why Satoshi couldn't help out, maybe he was in a bad mood.

"Satoshi couldn't come because,he was busy" Shinozaki will understand that,I hope she does

"Well,why don't we go to his house to visit him"

"Shinozaki that's a good idea"

"Kishinuma,Shinozaki you really think so?"

"Yeah" I can't believe they both think we should go and visit Satoshi...Well that's what friends are for. We walked out the school and started walking to Satoshi's house. He really doesn't live far from the school.

"So Nakashima, are you OK?" Why did Kishinuma ask me that?

"Oh i'm fine! W-Why do you ask?

"I was asking because you been acting like no matter what you been through you still act like yourself. Satoshi on the other hand,is not acting like him self. He still smiles and stuff,but It's like he's fighting something." Kishinuma was right.

"Maybe it was what I was fighting, I mean in heavenly host the darkening was trying to take over darkening was taking over but, Seiko sent me a text.I couldn't believe she forgave me,but why would the darkening attack Satoshi here?" Maybe it wasn't the darkening, maybe it was Satoshi giving up on living.

" Nakashima he will get over it soon don't worry about it" Kishinuma was right, Satoshi just needs some time to get over it. We made it to his house. The front door was unlocked so we just walked in. I know it was wrong to just walk in but he wouldn't be mad. We called Satoshi but he never came down the stairs. I walked up the stairs I knocked on his door but he didn't open it. I thought I could open the bed room door to see if he was OK,but when I did-

"S-Satoshi!? What are you doing put that down!" He was holding a knife about to slice his wrists. Kishimuma came in the room Shinozaki came following

"Kyaaaa" Shinozaki let out a scream. I turned to look at her I put my hand on her shoulder. Please Shinozaki keep calm.

"S-Satoshi why do you have that in your hands? It's OK were all fighting something. Were still up set over the lost of our friends,but we can't let that effect us in life-"

"Hahahahaha!...I think I'm going to die. I mean what is there to live for-" Satoshi sat there his eyes stared at nothing. He looked like he wasn't even really there.

" Satoshi there's a lot to look forward to in life so" As I tryed to make shinozaki keep calm I took another look at Satoshi, he had such a blank look, I couldn't take it anymore, someone had to snap him out of it before he does something he will regret!

"Satoshi you do have a lot to liv-" Yoshiki eyes widened in fear, Satoshi had grabbed the knife and slit his own wrist. I looked bact at Satoshi his blank and dull stare was gone. Only worry, fear, was on his face, He looked like what just happened? Blood kept flowing down and it wouldn't stop. Was he going to die? I grabbed my phone and called 911 I just hope they made it in time.I ran up to Satoshi and tears were running down my face.

"Baka! Why would you cut your own wrist?!" He turned to look at me. Satoshi Looked in pain.

"I'm s-sorry Naomi...I must of not been thinking straight.-" Satoshi closed his eyes. No...no no no no no!

"Satoshi don't close your eyes open them! I don't want you to die! You were always saving me in heavenly host! You saved me, if you weren't there I would be dead by now! Why should you die now?! Its not the time I'm not ready for you to go! Satoshi I love you to much to let go!" Satoshi's breathing was slower now. I was panicked. The door slammed open. The ambulance came and took Satoshi. They help stop the bleeding...so I should be thankful to them. Everything went like a blur,I cant really remember what else happened after that.

* * *

**Satoshi POV**

I opened my eyes, everything was blurred. My head hurts, and I'm in pain. I looked around where am I? This place is unfamiliar.

"Its about time you woke up I mean really how long can someone sleep?" I knew that voice it was Yoshiki. My vision started to clear up so I could see.

"W-Where am I?"

"Really Satoshi is that the first thing your going to say? Well anyway your at my apartment you been out cold. When you feel better you should also call Naomi , you worried her and me." I sat up the pain felt worse,but I didn't care. I really don't remember anything the last thing I remember was saying 'sorry I just wasn't thinking straight' to Naomi,but still I don't know why I said that.

"Yoshiki...I don't remember anything,what happened why am I here? Who did I worry?-" why am I asking questions am I panicking?

"Satoshi you don't remember? Well anyway how are you, are you feeling better?" What did I do? I remember thinking to catch up on sleep but-

"Satoshi...promise me this..." w-what does yoshiki mean promise me?

"W-what is it...Yoshiki?"

"Satoshi promise me...that you won't try to commit suicide again. We don't want to lose you. We already lost to many friends,we don't need to lose another don't you care about Naomi? You don't want to make Naomi go into any more depression." W-what does yoshiki mean by suicide? Why would I try to commit suicide?

"Yoshiki what do you mean? I would not try to kill myself why would I?"

* * *

**Yoshiki POV **

I looked at the brunnet, he stared at the floor. Tears were running down his eyes, as he begain to sob. I hugged him and patted his back. It felt like forever,but the Burnettes sobs begain to slow down. I feel sad for him.

"You were holding this in the whole time weren't you?" I didn't mean to say that, it just came out.

"I-I-I feel..l-like I'm going to l-lose my m-mind. I-I can't it a-a-anymore. Y-y-you don't know how it feels t-t-to lose someone y-you love." The brunettes crys were all I could hear. It felt like eternity, but the crys soon stopped. I looked at Satoshi, he was asleep.

"You cryed yourself to sleep..." I picked satoshi up and put him on my bed. I had to head out and do something. I would be right back. I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes. As I walked up to the door The door bell rung. I stood there not wanting to open it.

"Hey! You better open this door. I know your there, just open the door." I did as the voice told me to. As I opened the door there stood a little girl, she looked around seven years old. She smirked as her bangs covered her eyes and she had a hood on. The fear I felt reminded me of Sachiko,but it wasn't her.

"Thank you for opening the door for me. So where are you going?-"

"Who are you?-"

"I have no right to tell you who I am. Let's just say that you corporate to what I have to say and do, and I'll be on my way. OK onii chan?" Wait what did she call me? Why is a random seven year old ringing my doorbell.

"OK im going to ask you names, and ask me if you know any of then. Do you know any one named Seiko shinohara? What about Mayu suzimoto? Or Yuka mochida? How about Ayumi shinozaki? Sachiko Shinosaki?" Wait how does she know them? I thought if you died in heavenly host everyone forgets about you. I closed my eyes and yelled for her to go away, and when I opened my eyes, there was no one there. Maybe no one was really there in the first place. I took off my shoes and sat on the floor.

"Why did this have to happen to us? I still don't trust Satoshi by himself. He unconsciously tried to kill himself. He may be in more depression, and worse in shape then all of us. I mean he lost his little sister, he's upset and blaming himself for everything. I just hope he gets over it." I walked in the restroom and took a shower. When I came out I looked for some clothes for Satoshi to wear.

"Satoshi im putting some clothes for you to wear OK?" I was about to walk out the room but

"OK Yoshiki..." Satoshi was awake?

"When did you wake up Satoshi?"

"I just woke up...I couldn't sleep."

"And why is that Satoshi?"

" Well I'm just having dreams about heavenly host and everyone dying. But Naomi, Shinozaki, and you died. I tried to scream for it to end,and I tried to scream for help but I couldn't. I was useless and weak."

" So your still having dreams about that place...I'm also still having dreams about that place. Its hard to forget about because if I forget about that place, I'll forget about our friends." I let out a sigh

"Let's talk about it later at school." Satoshi nodded his head. I walked out the room and to the living room. My apartment had four rooms. My room the living room, bathroom and the kitchen. It was hard to pay the bills when I firsted moved in here. But when your parents disown you at the age 15, so need to get use to living on your own and only depend on yourself. I sat down on the floor and stared at the window. The moonlight and stars were all I could see. Maybe one day I can see Miki again. Its hard when you can't even see your little its way more hard if you lose your little sister in death. But we all have to go through hard times

* * *

**Notabum: sorry it took long to update, my friend had to keep typing this at school and let me tell you. That's hard when the teacher is walking around the class room. I told my friend to make her own account but nooo. So we decided to team up on this story. So yeah... this is notabum and friend saying bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notabum: Hello fellow people of the Internet who read/ write fanfiction. I am writing this on a mobile phone, because my laptop died :( it lived a short life of 6 months. Don't worry laptop your death will never be forgotten! Well on to the story.**

* * *

_Why must me go through these changes? Its unfair. I feel like I'm losing my mind. We all had to survive heavenly host, but I was the weakest one. Why did I get to live? I even tried to kill myself, that shows how weak am..._

**Yoshiki POV**

I woke up I looked at my phone, it was about 6:58 am. That meant I'm going to be late for school. But I don't care if I'm late for school, Satoshi may care. I ran in my room to see if Satoshi was awake, but he still asleep.

" Hey Satoshi, wake up-" I tried to shake him to wake him up. But he wouldn't.

"Yuka...I'm sorry..." Wait did Satoshi just talk in his sleep? What does he mean I'm sorry? Did he do something? I mean there's always times us older brothers feel like we don't do a good job at our...well job at protecting our siblings. But when one of them dies, we feel like it was all our fault. My little sister never died...but I don't know how much pain Satoshi is in from his lost.

"Satoshi wake up we're gonna be late for school if you don't wake up!" I pushed Satoshi off the bed. All I heard was a loud thump. I sort of felt bad, but I really wanted to do that. Satoshi's eyes opened as he looked around. He looked out of it.

"...Yoshiki-" Satoshi just laid there not even getting up.

"Satoshi I know you may be sleepy, but um if you don't hurry we'll be late for school-" I couldn't help it but I laughed alittle.

"Agh...b-but-" I walked to my closet and grabbed one of my extra uniforms and handed it to Satoshi.

"Here Satoshi, go to the restroom and put this on." Satoshi took the uniform and limped to the restroom, and slammed the door shut. I laughed and put my uniform on. After I did every to get ready for school I laided back down on my bed. Satoshi then walked and sat on my bed.

"Are you ready Satoshi-" I sat up and grabbed my bag and keys. Satoshi just followed me like a little dog. Wait why am I comparing Satoshi to a dog? We walked out the apartment and started to walk to school.

"Waaaa! N-No! Stop. Please it hurts!" I heard a voice cry. We were already late, but who cares if were any more late to school. I ran to the voice. There stood a girl, she had red hair, and she was shivering in fear. It looked like her glasses were knocked off her face. She also looked about she was 16 or 14 years old.

"AHHHH! If you wimps would just come back! Don't leave me here after you beat me up! Come back so I can take this pencil and stab you in the eye!" She was yelling with no stop. I walked up to her and handed her the glasses that were on the floor.

" Here. Why are you out here? You should be in scho-" she looked me dead in the eye and hissed at me. She took her glasses and put them on.

"Don't tell me what to do or where I should be! But thank you for giving these back to me person I don't know." She smiled. She looked so innocent but then again not.

"What's your name-"

"My names Resuri, im looking for my I'm giving you to much detail about me. Sorry!" She smiled and looked me in the eye.

" Hey! I bet your a thug! I mean just look at you. Your tall! And you have blond hair, I think its bleached but whatever!-" She was nice and...out going.

"I got to go see you later, I think!" She yelled as she ran off. Me and Satoshi just looked at each other. We just walked to school acting like nothing happened.

"Uh...um...Yoshiki, can I tell you something?" I looked at Satoshi and nodded my head. Satoshi doesn't need to ask me if he can tell me something.

"Yoshiki, I made a transfer to a new school. So I don't have to come here. It brings back to much bad memory's of heavenly host.S-"

"So your running away from the truth?W-"

"I'm not running away from the truth! I'm trying not to lose my mind. I know it may not make any sense to you, but I feel that every time I come to this school I feel like I'm going insane!..." Satoshi yelled. Why was he acting like this? I understand how he feels.

"Satoshi if you think transfer will help you, it wont help you. It just may end up making you feel worse!" I grabbed Satoshi by his shirt.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" I yelled. I let go of Satoshi's shirt in case if I would punch him out of anger. Satoshi backed away from me and walked away. I followed him because, this was the way to school. When we made it to school Satoshi didn't say a word to anyone,he only talked when someone said hi to him or wanted him to do them a favor. On the way to class we pasted Naomi who was at her locker. I wonder why Satoshi didn't say hi to Naomi.

* * *

**Naomi POV  
**

I was at my locker grabbing my text books. I havn't seen Satoshi today. I wonder if he's OK. I shut my locker and walked to class. When I walked in I saw everyone in their own seats. Satoshi was even here. I walked to Satoshi and poked him. He turned to look at me.

"Oh...hello Naomi..." He sounded depressed like something happened.

"Whats wrong Satoshi?" I asked. He didn't answer me. I walked up to Yoshiki and dropped my things on his desk.

"Hey Yoshiki, whats wrong with Satoshi? Is he OK? Tell me?" I said with a smile. I hope I'm not pushing him to tell if I am to bad.

"I don't know whats wrong with him, whatever it is he'll get over it soo-"

"I feel like I'm losing you all! Satoshi hardly smiles anymore, YOU keep acting weird, and Shinozaki is just acting like class rep, not as a friend anymore!" I said laughing a little. I was laughing in pain.

* * *

The day went by slow. It was like any normal day, But why does something feel off?

* * *

**Notabum: That was chapter um 3  
**

**Insanelover: Yup Oh and Notabum let me type this whole chapter on her phone. YAY!**

**Notabum: Yeah...But I call writing the next chapter!**

**insaneLover: OK BYE BYE people I don't know**

**Notabum: Oh and if there is spelling errors i'll fix them asap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notabum: Ollo! People of the internet I know and do not know. Wellcome to the story about changes! I hope u will enjoy in every way shape and form! NOW LETS START THIS! 3,2,1 OPERATION SUTATO!**

* * *

_I wonder...how long it's been sense I last saw Naomi. I wonder how long it's been sense i've tranfered schools. I think its been about 5 months. 5 months without talking...I wonder if that's bad. Is it?_

**Satoshi POV**

Yoshiki was right, changing schools was a bad idea. Its like I have no life now. Its the same thing everyday. I go to school and come home siting in the dark all day. Its like I don't belong in this world. I don't talk to anyone, not even my mother. My dad want's me put in a mental hospital. My mom just thinks I need a little help. Am I insane? I ask myself that everyday when I hear my mom and dad fighting about me. I could reply or talk, but I chose not to. I like being alone. Oh and the only time I talk is to myself or Yuka. Yuka understands me. She understands how I feel. She hardly comes to talk to me. If she does she tells me shes in pain. Things will never go back to normal, will they?

"Satoshi...I'm puting your dinner by the door..." My mom said in a calm voice. I'm not hungry. I tell myself.

"Don't bother! He hardly eats! Just send him to a mental hospital! That boy is not my son!"

"Just leave him alone! He just needs a little help. He is our son! If you don't want anything to do with him then leave!" I heard my mom yell.

"I would leave! But you doing this is not good for your health! Our son is gone!"

" How could you give up on him like that!? Go die in a ditch!"

" So...thats how it is? You betray me for that thing you call a son!?" I heard a vase smash and my mother scream. Stop...stop...Please stop.

"All you care about is yourself! Satoshi is our son! Stop acting like this! Please!" My mother screamed. Stop...don't hurt her. Who is this man? Was he ever my father? Did I ever have a father? They use to me happy. Who is this man?

"Leave! Get out now! And take your stuff with you!" She yelled. I heard something smash again.

"Get out! Its the same thing everyday! I'm sick of it! Le-"

"SHUT UP!" I heard him scream. My mom started making gasping sounds. W-Was he strangling her? Stop stop stop stop stop stop! STOP! Why wont I get up? Whats wrong with me. I ran out my room and down the stairs. I saw my dad strangling my mom. I stood there in fear. My body wont move. W-Why?! H-Help. T-This is all my fault! I can't react I can only stand there staring as my mothers life is fading away. I can see her looking at me. Pain is all I feel. What can I do to help? I'm hope less. I see a small figure behind my dad. The figure had a knife in its hands. The knife is brought to his neck. The figure slowly slitting this throat. Blood fly's on my face as my dad collapses on the floor. He died instantly right in frount of me.

"Onii chan" the figure is more clear now, it was Yuka. My mom gasped for air and fell to the floor, she looked me in the eye and let out a fearsome scream. She backed away from me.

"W-Why would you kill him!? Why did you kill him?!" She screamed in fear. What does she mean I killed him?

"Yuka..." I mumbled as she walked up to me.

"Its OK onii chan. I'm the one who only loves you, and cares for you. I'll take care of her for you OK? I'll kill her, she. Doesn't love you, she's scared of you for something you didn't do."Yuka said in a soft sweet voice as she slit my mothers throat. I fell to the floor as I watched my mother die right in front of me.

" M-Mom?...n-no this can't be happening oh god please NO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and I couldn't stop crying and screaming. The front door opened as police offiicers came in. They stared at me and pointed there guns at me, my vision started to blur up, and my mind began to go blank. Everything went black.

* * *

**Naomi POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:20 am. I sat up and walked down stairs so I could watch the news on TV like I always did.

"Good morning mom." I said as I turned on the TV.

"Naomi why do you like watching the news?" My mom asked as she walked next to me.

"I don't know. Oh I have to go get ready for school, tell me what happens!" I said as I ran up the stairs to get dressed. I changed into my school uniform on after I finished getting ready I walked back down the stairs. I looked at my mom who was looking shocked at the TV.

"Naomi wasn't that boy Satoshi Mochida one of your friends?"

"Yes he was, why?"

"Well he was on the news. They said that he was found last night covered in blood, and both parents were found dead. They believe he killed his parents. But when they took him in to questioning he wouldn't reply." My mom said in a worryed tone of voice.

"What!? Hmmm!"

"What's wrong Naomi?"

"N-Nothing! I'm heading to school bye!" I yelled as I ran out the house and slammed the door shut. I started to walk to school. So many questions wondered in my head wanting to be answered. why would Satoshi be covered in blood? Why was his parents found dead? This can't be possible right? Well if heavenly host was possible then this is to, right?!

"Satoshi..."

* * *

**Satoshi POV**

I opened my eyes, everything hurt. My vision was a blur.I heard people talking. I looked around the room, I was in a room that was all white. I tried to sit up,but I couldn't , I couldn't even move my arms and legs. I was strapped on a bed. I tried to get free but I couldn't. All I here is screams in my head, screams to let me go. I don't want to give in to those thoughts. My breathing is now faster,and I think I'm panicking.

" Ah! Ah l-let me out! H-help me! LET ME GO! P-PLEASE! WAAAA AHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE,I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU DONT LET ME GO! AGH!" I screamed.

"Oh he must be awake..."

"D-doctor?Do you want me to get you more help to calm him down?"

"That won't be needed, I'll calm him down."

"But doctor h-"

"AHHHHH! no No no NO! DONT LET HER KILL THEM! AHHHHHHHH! MOM! DAD NO! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!? HELP!"

"DOCTOR! Are you sure you don't need any help to calm him dow-"

" H-Help! Agh..ah..gh..." It felt like someone was clawing out my throat.

"Nurse! Get me those pills! It will help him calm down a llittle-"

"D-do you mean the ones that..."

"YES!"

"But that's killed 8 out of 10 patients that came here! But OK I'll get them."

"IT HURTS! AGH GH ah...hel...p Agh!"

"Here you go doctor!"

"Thank you!" I saw a man walk in the room he had a lab coat on,and glasses that made him look crazy.

"Don't worry little boy I'll do more then help you!" The man laughed in a crazy covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were cold and heartless.

"So Satoshi that's your name right? You been to heavenly host before, right? I wonder how you made it out alive. Well don't worry I'll help you. Feel lucky! Your a test subject! I hope you have fun, and don't worry your not the only one. I chosen five other people who are like you. I just hope you can survive the test." He said in a crazy voice laughing.

"Now enough explaining, let's get started!"

* * *

**Notabum: cliff hanger! In a way...yeah. well I hope you enjoyed in a way. Oh! And and and and! I wanted to say this for a while. I AM NOTABUM! HEAR ME RAWR! NYAN! OK um bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notabum: Hi well come to a new chapter! Enjoy and sorry for the cliffhanger thing :3**

* * *

**Yoshiki POV**

I was the last person at work. I had to close the shop up early. As I locked the door to the shop, I turned and saw a girl with red hair standing behind me. It was that girl Resuri. She smiled at me. Her smile was like a geek,and not just because of her glasses.

"...hi I believe we met before. Your names Yoshiki,right?" She asked me.

"I never told you my name,so how do you kn-"

"I've been following you!"

"So you've been stalking me?"

"NO! I just happened to catch up with you and not say hi,and yes I was stalking you...I'm sorry" she said in a sad tone of voice.

"Don't say sorry. Just don't follow people. Resuri." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Where's your brown hair friend,or his name is Sa-Sato-Satoshi?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because, I was stalking you, I over heard you talking to him about transfer, well to tell the truth when he said that. That's what made me follow you."

"Oh.."

"So um Yoshiki where is Satoshi now? I saw it on the news, but maybe you know more wh-"

"Resuri...I'm sorry but I don't know..."

"Then tell me what you know!"

"Well,Satoshi use to have a little sister yuka." I if I gave her a little information about it.

"Oh...than maybe he's more like me than I thought..." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is. I use to have an onii-chan,or in other words a big brother. He was nice and kind! I loved him with all my heart. I promised myself that if one day if he died, I would never forget him. His name is Yuki. He's sweet, kind, nice, and he promised to protecte no matter what." She said with a slight smile

" What happened to him?"

"One day Yuki didn't come home, I was worried so I ran to my mom and dad room, screaming where's Yuki. They told me who is Yuki? They told me I was their only child. After a few months later, they thought I was crazy. But now I'm fine so whatever haha!" She said with a smile.

"ooh" Did he die in heavenly host? If he did why does she remember him?

" oh sorry Yoshiki, I got to go. Um home Yeah home!" Resuri said as she ran off. I should chase her, but I should not. I let out a sigh as I started to walk to a store. Living by yourself and have to get everything by yourself is hard. I'm going to the store to buy things I need, but that can wait. I should just head home. As I was walking home it started to rain. It was pouring. On the way home theres this park, its normally empty at this time of night. but someone was sitting on the swing, looking at me. It looked like a little kid. But it was hard to tell with the hood over the head. It was a boy for sure. I looked away. That kid creeped me out. I turned back, and no one was there.

"...onii-chan, can you help me?" The little kid was in front of me. Blood was all over his hood and blood came out his mouth as he talked. I backed away in fear. Is this a real person? Was Resuri ever a real person? Am I seeing things?

"Onii-chan...please help me. My parents left me here, I'm all alone." I closed my eyes hoping for it to go away. When I opened my eyes nothing was there. I continued to walk home. What is going on?

* * *

**Satoshi POV**

The man In the lab coat took his hand off my mouth. He had pills in his hands. It looked like there was about sixteen small pills in his hand. He punched me in my stomach, that made me gasp for air. As I opened my mouth gasping for air, he shoved all the pills in my mouth. I choked on them a little, he made sure swallowed them all. I felt my breathing getting slower, and my heart beat getting slower and slower. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"There! Now he's in a calm state."

"Doctor...these could kill him!"

"I know, but I needed him to calm down."

"You know there's a thing called knocking someone out! Also don't you need him alive for the test?"

" I do, lets just take him."

"Ok whatever you sat, but I still think this is a bad idea. What if we get caught?

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. I have my ways." The man walked up to me and picked me up.

"There let's get going, I want to get started." Everything is a blur as they walk down the hall.

"He can walk on his own doctor."

"Your right." He drops me. I hit the floor and I don't get up. I just layed there. He pulled me up and dragged me. I felt weak what could I do? After what felt like forever, they stopped walking. They opened a door and walked in shuting the door behind them. The man let go of me. I threw up, it hurt so bad. As I threw up all I saw was the man smiling at me. It was a crazy smile.

"Looks like you'll live after all, that's good. I dont want you to die or anything." He said laughing.

" Leave...me...alone." I mumbled. The man kicked me and grabbed me by my hair.

"You have no right to talk. In fact, don't even count yourself as a human. Your more like a pet, or subject." He said letting me go. They walked out the room and slammed it shut.

"L-Looks like their gone...that's good." Said a voice. It sounded like a girl.

"What's your name newbie?" She asked poking me. The room was dark, so I couldn't see anything.

"S-Satoshi..." I mumbled.

"Well this is not how I want to spend my life. Well don't worry Satoshi, you'll get use to it here. This place is horrible, but its not that bad after awhile. At least if you make it past the first week, it gets better. I've been here for about a year. I'm just lucky to still be alive." She said.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Well happy holidays! Christmas is this month. I don't want to spend my Christmas here, but whatever. My name is Luka, nice to meet you. Tell me about yourself."

"Nice to meet you to...there's not much to tel-"

"Theres has to be! You been outside, and was in the outside world longer then me!"

"I don't want to talk right now..." I said. I didn't want to seem mean or anything.

" Oh ok! Sorry I was just happy to have a roommate with me." She mumbled. The room went silent. I heard Luka humming a tone. The tone sounded sad, and depressing. I closed my eyes trying to sleep. Luka's humming went quite.

"Goodnight...see you in the morning..." she mumbled. I curled up so I could stay warm. The pain went away and everything faded away.

* * *

**Notabum: End of chapter! I am going to write the next chapter right now. And the I'll let my friend write a few. Thank you guys for all the suport ! It means a lot,and It makes me want to post the next chapter right away :3. Happy early and late Christmas everyone!.early for this year, and late for last year. Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notabum:Well come to a new chapter.**

**UnicornApocalypse: so um Notabum, is luka a wanna be yuka?**

**Notabum: No...i never thought about like that.I just like the name Luka! Just type the chapter!**

** UnicornApocalypse: FINE!**

**Notabum: Fine!**

* * *

"Wake up" I heard a voice call.

"Satoshi wake up!" I opened my eyes, and sat up. The room was still pitch black.

"Agh...hm?" I was still a little out of it. I heard voices from the hall. The door opened letting a little light in the room.

"Wow..." said Luka. She had bright blue eyes and midnight blue hair. She just stared at me. She blushed alittle and looked away.

"Good morning, sir..." she mumbled as that man and women walked into the room.

"Don't you have to say something Satoshi?" The man asked. I didn't answer, Luka had a worried look on her face as she looked at us. It was like she didn't want me to make a mistake that would kill me,even if I'm not making man grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out the room. I wish I could of fought back, but from everything that happened I'm a little weak...or really weak. The man dragged me down the hall. Lights flickered off and on and the wall had blood on it. What the hell was this place? Why am i even here? The man opened a door and pushed me in there.

"I believe I haven't told you my name, we'll I'm Haru. Let's see how long you can last." He said as he shut the door. I looked around the room. There was a light that was flickering off and on, It made it harder to see. The room smelled like roting flesh. I heard someone whispering something. I walked closer so I could hear, I'm just curious.

" Oniichan...why am I here? Why did you leave me here? It hurts so much. You left me here to die. I thought you loved me." It was a little boy on the floor setting staring at the wall. He looked about six years old. I took a step forward. The boy turned around to look at me.I stood in fear,but I continued to walk forward to the boy.

"Your not my oniichan. Who are u?...h.e.l.p.m.e...please." The boy begged as he crawled closer to me. The lower half of his body was covered in blood. He was missing a leg. He griped on to my pants and stared at me.

"Ah...I..don't want to die alone..." he mumbled. What kind of place is this!? Why are they torturing people!? I mean I should be use to people dying in front of me, but I can never get use to that. I played a role of being brave for Yuka and the others, but the truth was that I was the coward. I let everyone down.

"H-help...me..onii..c-chan." The boy mumbled as he let go of me. He died...right in front of me. Why would someone do this to a little kid!? This can't be happening,I should be at home, o-or somewhere else!

"L-Let me out of here...LET ME OUT!" I ran to door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I started to slam on the door screaming for someone to open the door. I heard laughing from the other side.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! please let me out!" I can't take this anymore, I can try to calm down, or I can give in. The door opened I left the room I fell on my knees and stared at floor. Tears were running down my eyes. Their just trying to break me aren't they? I looked up, Haru stood their with a smile on his face. He took me back to the room that Luka was in. I sat on the floor. I hear someone calling name,but its all a blur. What will become of me?

* * *

**Yoshiki POV**

I woke up,it was about six in the morning.I walked out side to get something...but. Resuri stood there looking at me.

"Sup" she said in a normal voice.

"Hello stalker, and why are you here?!" I aasked. What is wrong with this girl?

" You me tonight at ten pm. To an abandon building." She said in a low voice.

"Agh...fine,but what's the point if we do?"

"I believe if we go their we will both find something that is dear to us. Or something " what does she mean...

* * *

**Notabum: my friend typed this chapter and um by**

**UnicornApocalypes: puffy!bye dear reader's**


End file.
